Dreams can come true, but be careful the cost
by blackenrose
Summary: You have just started your dream job at Jurassic World, with your first best friend and an old crush. What could go wrong in a world filled with dinosaurs?
1. Part One

Title- Dreams can come true, but be careful the cost.

Author- blackenrose

Summary - You start your dream job at Jurassic park.

Warnings- Swearing

Pairing- hinted Owen Grady / Reader

A/n - I was having so much trouble uploading this I had to split it into two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

You had finally gotten your dream job.

The job you told people from a young age that you were going to do. They would not be laughing if they saw you now. It was hard, and you missed a lot of things most your age have already done but you were finally here.

Yes, you were only an assistant at this point but still it was a step closer to being a dinosaur doctor. You had arrived on the last ferry last night and had already met the other assistant Jess who had been here a few days and had only worked with the younger animals until you had arrived.

Jess was a few years older then you, from South Africa and build like she was an Amazon warrior in a previous life, but you had hit it off surprisingly quickly and had a lot in common. You had also met with the resident vet Vincent, a middle aged man who seemed to find the idea of dinosaurs tiring, yet he seemed a bit skittish around most of the dinosaurs, which is understandable.

As the three of you got out of the car at another paddock, in your semi tour. Vincent was telling you about the Velociraptors in dull tones (as he did every other creature you have in countered so far) like he was trying to make you both fall asleep.

"they can be really-"

"Scary!" A loud voice says in your ear as you were grabbed around the middle by strong arms. You squeak in surprise, but you know that voice anywhere and the warm, mischievous chuckle that came afterwards as you squirm out of the arms.

"Owen!" You know it came out as a whine but you can't help it. You settle for smacking his arm. " you dick." You put a hand to your chest to find your heart beating fast. You can't help the smile on your face as you try to glare up at him. Owen Grady has changed a lot since you last saw him, over five years ago. No longer fresh faced youth but being over 30 he had finally gotten a look of maturity, but with a hardness in his eyes that was only hinted at last time he visited with your brother.

Vincent cough loudly, disapproval already in his features as Jess giggled. You realise the you and Owen have been merely smiling at each other for a stupidly long amount of time without acknowledging them. Maybe not a good start to the job.

"I see you have met Mr. Grady" they was a stiffness in Vincent's back that told you he didn't like being here. You nod casting Owen a look.

"He served with my brother." You were surprised to see the stiffness in his shoulders relax slightly.

" oh, I see. Anyway, Mr Grady we are here to check on your assets." Owen sent him an easy smirk and sent a wink towards you and Jess.

" you can look all you like, but your not my type." Vincent spluttered as you and Jess try not to laugh as he stomped past own to the paddock. Owen gave us an innocent shrug before holding out a hand to Jess. " Owen Grady. I'm the behaviour analysts for the 'Raptors."

"Jess Mckinner, please to meet you." Jess grinned like a cat that had caught a canary. You hear Vincent shouting you both as Jess slinks off in his direction. Casting a meaningful look over her shoulder at you. Which you skilfully ignore.

"Mr Grady" you let your voice drop slightly and swear his eyes darken for a second.

"Miss (l/n)" he says doing the same, before the both of you follow Jess and Vincent.

-lb-

A few months had passed since you had started at Jurassic world, it was hard work but you loved it. Jess and you had become pretty much sisters, you and Owen meet up once a week for lunch (animals permitting) as he liked to "keep an eye on you". You are pretty sure that he and your brother have been planning this before you even got the job.

The others in the raptor section (especially Barry) found it cute how the pair of you could go from teasing to bickering to uncontrollable laughter with a look, but you had always been like this, ever since your brother brought him home on leave. However you can't deny that sometimes when Owen looks at you, your insides squirm with delight. You brush it off as being out in the sun to long and having a crush on him, when you were much younger.

When Owen goes on his dates, needless to say when they go terrible wrong you are more then pleased. You deny this of course but Jess somehow knows and fines delight in teasing you about the crush she knows you still have on Owen, but you have sometimes over heard her tease Owen about his many dates, especially the one he had with Jurassic Worlds managing director Claire Dearling.

Today was a day for the 'raptors check up. You recall telling Owen that you wanted them to be comfortable with you, so had talked him into doing all the feeling and shining lights into their eyes while you did the notes, at least until they stop looking at you like a quick snack.

"Well, they don't know me and I don't know them. It would be rude to just start poking and shining lights in their eyes with out them at least getting a little used to me." You had said, noting the surprised look and soft smile pulling at Owens lips before he turns away from you.

"you're adorable" you heard him mutter under his breath as he pats Blues side as you settle at to opposition side to the raptors so they are in facing you.

Today after a fews weeks of being in the room with them, as you finish up, Owen, with a glint in his eye, takes one of your hands in his and pulls you towards Charlie, while taking your work papers and throwing them on the floor near were you normally sit. He manoeuvres you so you are in front of him, to the side of Charlie. Your back to his broad chest, he then gently lifts your hand and places it on Charlie's side. You feel the warmth almost hot, dry rough skin of the creature in front of you and every muscle under your hand along with the beat of Owen's heart against your back.

You take a deep breath.

Straw and animal and sweat and somethings you can't figure out but recognise.

"Are you sure about this?" You asked, not wanting to confuse or hurt Charlie. You had read numerous books on packs behaviour and Velociraptor.

"don't worry, I'll guide you." He breaths into you ear, his hand leaving yours to scratch Charlie's head, still pressed against you. Charlie snorts,almost purring at both of your actions. You focus on your breathing.

In and out.

Until Charlie deems she has had enough and backs out of the restraints. You can't stop to grin that on your face, not that you want to. You feel rather then hear Owen move back away from you and you instantly miss the heat of him. You turn to him, grin firmly in place to see the soft smile that normally accompanied by muttering under his breath, and you throw yourself into him. Arms reaching around his neck and he stumbles back before righting himself and wrapping his arms around you. An excited chuckle escapes your mouth as you feel him smile into your shoulder. Once he puts you down you step away a bit sheepishly,

"Sorry. I don't think the whole, dinosaurs being real has really sunk in yet." You push a loose hair behind your ear as he chuckles at you. Reaching out to touch your chin so you look up at him. He's doing that look that makes your squirm again.

"I hope it never does. Lunch?" He ask and you start to nod but stop your self.

" oh! I can't, I'm meeting Jess by the t-Rex paddock. We think the Rex has toothache."

"It needs two of you to handle the big guy?" He smirks as you collect your belongings and papers.

" the Rex is no problem. The wandering hands of the keeper however…" You shoulder your bag as the pair of you leave towards your car. Jess had problems with the keeper of the t-Rex ever since her previous boyfriend had an accident at the park and has since been nervous round pushy men who don't react well to the word "no".

"you need someone to watch your six. You should know that, cadet." You flash him a cheeky smile. " afterwards?" He nods, a strange look on his face. You wish to wipe it off but can think of nothing. Instead you reach up and kiss his cheek, his stubble catching your delicate skin and you think you don't minds the slight irritation. He looks shocked as you smile, putting everything in your car. "Thanks, for today. Soooo, see you later?" You get in the car after he nods yes, and leaves. You miss Barry chuckling at his friend, and Owen brushing him off hurriedly with pink cheeks..

-lb-

The kitchen in your bungalow was covered in flour –(you and Jess including). You have been attempting to make pizza from scratch, between singing loudly to your playlists in different accents.

"… Those naughty thoughts of me, they were never yours to keep-" You brush your hair from your face with one hand, as Jess dances around you, bowl in one hand and spoon in the other, using it as a microphone. She suddenly turned pointing the spoon at you look a mix between very serious and slightly manic, a flush upon her cheeks beneath the pale powder.

" you should tell him, he has a cute ass!" She nods. Maybe you shouldn't have opened that bottle of wine…or the other one.

"hmm nooooo!" You whine grabbing at the spoon as Jess giggles and twist away from you, slamming the bowl down creating a puff of more flour.

"Why not?" She whine back " what's the worst that can happen?"

You snort. How can she not know?

Everything.

" Erm he could hear me," you say low in your throat in an obvious tone

" who could hear you?" A male voice asks behind you. You scream in surprise, spinning around unsteadily to find Owen grinning at you, as you try to stop the whoosh of wine from your glass. You seriously think about attaching a bell to his belt or something.

Jess had jumped and disappeared behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, nervous-scared manic laughter echoing from it.

You glare at Owen and slap at his chest, barely making contact as he steps back chuckling while you slurp from your glass to empty some of it.

" arse,"

"what is it with you and my nether regions?" He raises a teasing eyebrow, you feel heat raising to your face.

" she wants to grasp that!" Jess calls out, raising the bowl she clasped on the way down in a toast. You squawk out her name and wish the floor would open up and eat you. You shoot a look at Owen to find him already looking at you. The Insufferable git.

You put your glass on the side and drive beside Jess in tending to choke her for completely letting out your secret, but her laughter is making you giggle and you both end up laying on the floor in a fit of giggles. You cover your face as Owens shadow covers you and his deep chuckle rattles through your very being.

You don't want to face him. How can you? How could Jess?! Why ?!

You look between your fingers to see him over the pair of you, looking around the kitchen before looking down at you. Look unbearably smug.

"something you want to tell me?" He teased, you shake your head muffled negatives escaping your mouth. He chuckles again but you note something else hidden in his eyes. Disappointment? Longing?

"What have you been doing to your kitchen?" He asks looking around at the mess.

"Pizza !" Jess suddenly springs up " we are making pizza" she sings taking hold of your ankle and attempting to pull you around the island but failing.

" I think the flour is winning." He chuckled.

"why are you here?" Jess pointed her spoon at him and you sprung to her side. You both drunkly curve into each other, looking upon him as one. Owen pulls out a thin box that neither of you had seen. He carefully lifted the lid and the smell of hot food and melted cheese greeted you like old friends. The bowl was dropped once again on the worktop –your thankful it's plastic- the spoon was not so luck, it feel to the floor with a thud.

You are drunk, and you are hungry, and right now Owen looks like he is giving you a gift from the gods.

As one, you and Jess blink at the box and its mouthwatering aromas, then Owen, then each other before pouncing on the unsuspecting male, tackling him to the ground. The box was balanced between your outer hands as you pulled the pizza apart between you.

" you two do know that's just creepy." Owens voice sounds from behind the box. You let the lid fall open to reveal his head. Both you and Jess have pizza stuffed in you faces as you look up at him from over the box and blink at him.

-lb-

You have been on the island a little over five months when your birthday arrived, surprising you as you had lost track of the months.

The night of your birthday weekend, Jess had dragged you to the one club on the island, where you spend most of the night dancing and singing along badly to the songs you know( and making up the words to the ones you don't) and drinking. Halfway into the night you remember finding Owen at the bar with Barry and him convincing you to try tequila, after a few (half a dozen) shots of this, your memory becomes a little more then hazy but you remember Owen's arm around you and his mouth close to yours but never fully pressing against it. Jess and Barry had laugh at you both and made stupid faces at you, before disappearing together down the street.

How you got from the club to your bungalow? you have no idea but you remember laughing until you cried and being unable to stand because of it, however you remember trying to convince Owen to join in with dancing.

You groan as a loud familiar sound, you try to peal open an eye, but the heat that was wrapped around you was too inviting. However the beeping continued and you unwrap yourself from the embrace and reach blindly towards it. Struggling to sit up right you squint at your laptop and it's too bright lights before answering the call.

" 'llo" you voice was rough with sleep and alcohol as you rub one eye in hopes to see clearly.

"F/n" you hear someone shout and struggle to bring into focus your brother, mother and aunt Ellie. You yawn.

" what is it?" you blink several times and try to focus on the clock " it's 0426 am" you are sure you have been asleep less then an hour.

" oh honey we were just wanting to wish you happy birthday and wanted to know what you did last-" your mother was cut off as a weight settle across your lap and movement in the corner of your burry vision. You look down confused to find an arm. A tanned manly arm and follow it to the head, squinted in the darkness at familiar features, which pull a half smile to your face.

" who is that?" you hear you brother mutter in shock.

" it just Owen," you shrug, and your brother croaks while your mother and aunt Ellie look shocked.

"Did you...What did... was... what..." he sputters, he took a deep breath and asked calmly

" what did you drink last night?

"Erm I remember tequila?" He squawked, surprising you mother and Aunt.

" the both of you?!" You nod slowly.

" I know what he is like on tequila." He went on muttering about baby sisters and convents, your mother and Aunt Ellie shouldered him out of the way.

" well…I can't say we didn't see this coming." Your mother starts

" what are you talking about?" You question, confused and the heat from Owen was making you drift towards sleep.

" maybe we should finish this conversation when your awake, sweetie." Aunt Ellie sends you a soft smile that you return sleepily. You may not be directly related to Ellie but she understood you better then most.

You say your good byes, shut the lap top and snuggle back into Owens warm embrace.

When you wake again later that morning you are alone, there is a glass of water and paracetamol on the bed side table and you have far to many messages from your brother to be healthy to deal with, with a hangover. The day only gets worse .

-lb-

After answering some damn right embarrassing messages from your brother you decided to go write up some of your notes from the previous day at "your spot". Which was a corner of the catwalk in the Velociraptor pen. You claimed it was so they would get used to you and not try to kill you on sight. The truth is they fascinate you still, and being close to Owen is bonus.

Jess had cornered you as soon as you stepped out of your door, despite being on call this weekend, and demanded to know what happened last night but was utterly disappointed that you and Owen only slept on your bed, fully clothes.

" the sexual tension between you two is enough to either get me off or turn me into a puddle of awwws just by looking at you." she said with destine before hugging you and promising that you would have a sleep over tonight as they was a storm forecast and neither of you want to be alone with the bad weather. She then leaves towards the nursery claiming that the human offspring have infected the cute babies with nasty bacteria.

You make your way to the raptor pen and sit in your corner, ear phone in one ear, the other on the raptors. As must as you love them you wouldn't trust them not to jump you given the choice. Lost in thought of trying to reread your own writing you don't notice that the pen has gone quiet until a shadow blocks out the midday sun. You squint up to find Owen smirking at you.

"You distracting the girls" you blink at him before peering over the edge of the cat walk to find four fearsome faces looking back.

"sorry?" You glance up at him from your place on the floor.

" I've just spent five minutes watching them copying your head bobbing, please tell me you are listening to decent music." You chuckle at him. Your music ranges from musicals to ACDC and everything in between.

"can I help you, mister Grady" he scowls at you but holds out a hand to pull you up.

"Echo got cut up again by Blue, look a little infected, could you…"

" fix up your baby? Sure thing, Mama" you tease, hearing him huff behind you before he calls to Barry and the others to get Echo in the restraints for you. As you reach the ground level you pull up short, staying on the last step as Owen bumps into the back of you.

Before you stands the security chief Vic Hoskins and his second in command Donald J. Jenkins, something about the pair unsettles you greatly but you push it aside however, You can hear Owen grinding his teeth in angrily . Maybe your better at hiding discomfort then he is.

"Grady, Ms l/n, I hope we are not interrupting?" The sly smile on Hoskins face makes your skin crawl.

"Not at all, can we help you. Mr Hoskins?" You step down and Owen is beside you. Hoskins smiles a smile that could be charming if your gut instinct was telling not to trust him.

" actually Ms l/n it's Owen I want to talk to. In private if you don't mind." Owen scoffs and you both look at each other. " it won't take long."

" I guess I'll go set up." You murmur to Owen, he nods

" remember don't –"

"Touch until your there. I know" the mama was silent but you know he caught it before he turn to scowl at Hoskins and you make your way to the side of the paddock only to realise you weren't alone. You had a shadow in the form of Donal Jenkins.

You enter the room to find Echo already secured and Barry softly patting her head. She snarls at hopefully the man behind you. Somehow Jenkins reminds you of oil on water. Slippery.

Barry raises an eyebrow at you. You shrug, letting him know you didn't ask Jenkins here. After a moment of silence with you pulling out of your bag what it looks like you may need you hear raised voices from out side.

" perhaps you should go check Owen's not feeding him to the kids" you say quietly to Barry, he looks reluctant to leave you with Jenkins but eventually agrees, as he disappears out the door Jenkins gentle closes it, with a soft click, when your looking for a needle.

Echo growls dangerously. You know the raptors enough to know when they growl to play and when they growl to frighten. This was the latter.

You soon notice that the both of you have locked eyes on Jenkins as he casually moves towards a taser stick which has rarely used. He picks it up and twirls it. You try not to tense up, know Echo would notice and a tense raptor would be hell to try and patch up. You hear her hiss angrily. Guess you didn't hide it as well as you thought. Or maybe you had the same idea about Jenkins.

"You and Grady seem close." You watch him closely and nod slowly. All too aware of the dangerous creatures beside you and the raptor at the other side of you.

" what of it?"

" so defensive" he mutters coming a step closer. " perhaps you could be of use."he mutters more to himself then to you. You narrow your eyes at him and hear Echo snarl like she can understand the conversation. " you could convince Mr Grady, to let us run tests on them" he nodded towards Echo, who was only stopped from jumping on him because of the restraints. The noise she was making set you on edge even more. The others be on the fence were starting to notice.

"what type of test" suspicion dripping from your voice, which you raise to be heard over Echo

"Oh, you know" he twirls the stick again lighting it up for a moment. "Military. If they can be controlled, they can be used." You're already shaking your head no. You jump, as The flash of the taser was close to your head. The electric whizz whirling around your ears.

"These are wild animals." You eyed the taser and realise you've been backed to the wall beside Echo. "put a collar on them and they will turn on you."

"that's why Grady's cooperation is needed. However he is proving a little hard headed." He eyes you in a way that turns your stomach, your heart feels like it is beating out of its chest. " he need the right persuasion " there was a deadly under tone to his speech and you think to your self that Hoskins was the distraction. You set your jaw, you refused to be used as a bargaining tool. Your brother always claimed you were to stubborn for your own good.

"No." in a flash the wall impacted your back and skull, a pressure across your throat and and chest with a force stopping you from getting away. For one the first time in your life you feel utterly helpless, and it's can't physically push this guy off of you. You can't get away. You hear Echo snarling and barking and calling louder then before and the others pounding their bodies against the door to get to their pack mate. The sound is almost deafening but you hear every word Jenkins snarls at you.

" lots of accident can happen in the park. One assistant vet who got too close to the raptor fence could be one of them." He angles you towards Echo, his arm pressing more on your neck as oxygen starts to become short. Echo is thrashing as wildly as she can.

" kill me and he will be more determined not to let you near them." You hiss as your normal voice wasn't strong enough. He pushed against you harder, lighting up the taser stick which is dangerously close to your head.

" fine, how about this then. You convince him and if you fail or tell him of this in counter, it's his body that will be raptor lunch." He licks his lips as you try to push him away, but it's useless. " we'll just terminate these and start again, with a more willing trainer."

" what in the hell is going on in there?!" You hear Owen shout down that hall, coming towards you. While distracted you managed to jerk your arm at the taser causing it to fall towards Jenkins, who jumps back with a shout and drops it to the ground. You stumble back towards Echo, who is still hissing and snarling towards the threat.

Owen and Barry open the door quickly and survey the area. You didn't notices the lingering looks at the red marks on you throat. You try not to gasp for breath but know you need to slow your heart down.

"Are you alright?" Owen ask before eyeing Jenkins as he scurries past the pair to Hoskins with a shaky nod. Hoskins beams over Barry and Owens shoulders looking at you with greedy, smug eyes. You've been backed into a corner. You know of men like them. Willing to destroy to get what they want, damn the consequences. Owen's dead body in place of yours is something you can barely stomach, as it dances in your minds eye.

So you nod. Hoskins and Jenkins leave, smug smiles on their faces and you feel like your going to be sick. You quickly fix up Echo's scratch as she watches you uneasily,( she calmed down a lot when Jenkins left) and your suddenly glad Owen doesn't speak in raptor. You beg off the offer of dinner and make your way to your car only to find Hoskins leaning on it. He smirks at you as you glare at him. Bastard, knew exactly how to play you.

" just so you don't get any ideas Ms l/n, your not the only veterinary assistant that could be involved in a unfortunate accident, if you tell anyone of our little deal. Of course that would be on your conscious, I know I couldn't live with my self if I was responsible for a friends death" Jess's body joins Owens. You decide that you would like very much to run him over with your car, as the smug grin glistens with malice as he saunters away, like he owns the place.

You curse at him, slamming the car door at his retreating figure and try's very hard to drive home with out giving in to the burning of your eyes and throat and hope you stop shaking long enough to unlock your Bungalow door.

Once you close the door, Jess greets you happily. You had forgotten she would be over tonight with the darkening clouds and grumbling air. She takes one look at your face and stops mid story of today's events.

" oh sweetie, what's wrong" she looked so concerned that you couldn't hold your self together anymore. You feel emotional and physically drain. Your scared out of your mind and terrified about what will happen. You break down. Slumping to the ground because you can't possibly stand when you feel so weak. So helpless. You whole body quakes with each sob and you can't stop no matter how you try.

Jess surprised by the sudden outburst, clusters around you. Wrapping her arms around your body like the only life line you have, and smooths your hair. She coo at you until the sobs stop and you have worn yourself out. Fast asleep she drags you to the bed and covers you up and pets your hair. She then reaches for her phone to make a call. The raging storm outside forgotten.

-lb-

It had been a few days since then and you know your mood is terrible, jumpy and snapping at everyone.- You have hardly had a decent night sleep.- So much so Jess makes you take a pregnancy test claiming that you have more mood swings then her heavily pregnant sister. It's of course negative, which only increases her worry for you.

Every time your feeling better either Hoskins or Jenkins show up and threaten then lives of Owen, Barry and Jess. You think no one has noticed InGen increase presents when you are at the raptor paddock, simple waiting for the order, but your being watched and not just by them.

Every injury the three get is a knife to the gut as you think is this it? Have I killed them? Did I cause this? Because whatever happen now was my fault.

You had mentioned to Owen about the military training but he shrugs you off and you don't push it. You had been bickering and arguing more then normal lately and it was like walking on eggshells sometimes. What was wrong with you both?

-lb-

Days later-

Barry had just finished telling you about what had happened earlier that day, with the new kid and the raptors, when Owen him self appeared. Something about the stiff way he stood and the set of his jaw told you he was angry, more the angry but furious. You have never seen him like this.

"What were you thinking? Are you hurt?" You burst, eyes flicking over him as if looking for injuries. You admit to your self that you have been a bit jumpy about Owen and any injuries he had lately, putting himself in harms way was doing nothing for your nerves.

He smiles but not a smile he normal gives you, and inclines his head. His eyes look cold and hard, lacking any of the normal warmth.

"No the girls haven't hurt me." He look up at you but you feel that he is looking through you rather then at you. Your stomach turns painfully. "I need a word." He orders jerking his head away from Barry who starts to protest. " not now Barry" he shot his friend a small glare but that was nothing compared to the one you feel on your back as you go with him towards an empty room. He had hold of the back you your neck and you feel this is just so you can't run away, and pushed you into the side room of the paddock, the same one Jenkins cornered you in. You turn to face Owen, eyes blazing and jaw set. Determine not to let him push you around, he can't know. This was the family you made, him, Jess and Barry and you were not going to let them get hurt because of you. The door slams behind him and you suddenly notice how intimidating Owen can look. Towering over you, his whole body stiff and jaw set. Your heart hammers in your chest, and you hear the harsh breathing of the girls at the other side of the wall.

"Are you working for Hoskins?" You know that Owens tone is the one he uses on the girls, it's the one where he is trying not to show how mad of frustrated he is. You breath hard through your nose.

"No" you shake your head. He looks at you like he doesn't believe you and that hurts more then you ever thought it would. Your eyes blur with traitorous angry tears that you refuse to let fall, while he stares you down. He huffs an ugly snarl on his face. You have never been scared of Owen, he had a knack of making you feel safe, even when you first met him, but right now you would rather run with the raptors dragging a pig carcass behind you then be here. He half turns from the door and you see your chance to leave. -You're meeting Jess and Vincent later to check the Diplodocuses. – but before you reach the door Owen grabs your wrist and pulls you back into the room towards him. You finish face to neck and silently curse him for being so tall. The hand that you placed on his side to stop your momentum help push you away from him but he doesn't let go of your arm. " I've had enough of being pushed around by people in here and I'm not going to stand for you doing it" you hiss trying to turn your wrist so he will release you. You catch a glance at his face between water eye, suddenly realises what had escaped your mouth without your permission. The stress of the last few weeks gaining on you, you think. You knew that look on his face. He was thinking, thinking and remembering. Remembering the time when you were in this very room and the raptors were going crazy and one of Hoskins men –Jenkins was with you and you had ended up with a red mark across your neck. You though he hadn't noticed but he had, and the way you shielded yourself away for the last few weeks.

"Did…have they been threatening you?" His face was dark and angry. You looked everywhere but at him. "N/a?" His other hand curves around your jaw and raise your head so you meet his eye. Those stupid traitorous tears burn your eyes again but so does his gaze, burning into you to peal away your insides. Your own free hand clings to the arm raised to your face. You feel your resolve break. Deep down you know that if any one could shatter you like fine glass with the minimum effort it would be Owen.

"Lots of accident happen in the park" you say quietly and his face darkens again only you know it's not directed at you this time. He pulls you closer, learning his forehead against yours. The hand that was on your wrist moves up your arm to join the other in cupping your jaw.

"N/a" he breathes and just like that you feel like this is the safest place in the world. Right here between his hands. You feel stronger then you have since that faithful conversation with Jenkins. Your free hand clutches his shirt as you hear your phone go off. You're going to be late meeting with the others. You pull away shortly after, wiping dry your face before looking up at him and say quietly, wondering in if he would hear your over Blues heavy breathing.

" I'm not the one they were threatening." You look at him like it physically hurts because it does. The idea of someone hurting Owen, or Jess, or Barry or even the girls, is like a punch to the gut, you know everyone can take care of themselves but still…" I need to go, we' are vaccinating the sauropods this afternoon." You leave and this time he doesn't stop you. His body heat still burning into your own flesh on your hands and face were he touched. You missed the look of longing, with a confused flicker behind his eyes as Blue snorts at him as the door swings closed.


	2. Part Two

Title- Dreams can come true, but be careful the cost.

Author- blackenrose

Summary - You start your dream job at Jurassic park.

Warnings- Swearing

Pairing- hinted Owen Grady / Reader

* * *

The crackle of the radio signals it coming to life as you and Jess pack away your equipment, you hear Vincent curse at the object and damning technology before he reaches for his phone.

" they can make dinosaurs but not decent phone signal." Jess signs as Vincent curses again this time at his phone. She has her back to the trees in front of you and watches Vincent pace around struggling to hear what is being said. You smile before moment catches your eye in the tree line. You don't see anything but your eyes keep wandering over to it, like something isn't right with the trees. " So what happen?" She directs at you her hazel eyes digging into you, as she unassembled one of the dart guns.

"what do you mean?" you question counting out the empty bottles that had contain antivirus. You hear her snort.

" you arrived with red eyes. You've been crying and that last place you went was to see Mr Alpha and his kids. What did he do?" Your lips twitches at Jess's nickname for Owen

"nothing happen." You can't tell her what really happen….at least not yet. Not while the look of Owens face still freaks you out.

" did he hurt you?" You shake your head but know she is looking hard at you, trying to figure it out. " no… he frighten you." You pause, no more then I microsecond but that enough for her. You have never known someone who knew you almost as well as themselves, not in the fifteen years growing up in England or the eight and a half years in Washington.

"That bastard!" She says loudly, standing up straight. You're sure something moved behind her but again don't see anything. A bird probably.

" ladies please. It's hard enough to hear without you shouting obscenities." Vincent starts to pace again and Jess hisses " hypocrite" at his direction.

" I'll kick his ass."

"Jess-"

" no! No one hurts my bestie and gets away with it. Even if it is that muscle packed Idiot. Besides you helped me with Justin, now it's my turn to have your back." She pounds her fist into her hand, looking more determining then you have seen her lately.

" what do you mean classified?! If it's lose why hasn't it been taken down already? Why can't you tell me what it is?!" Vincent was now pacing in anger, his face red. You hear something familiar from the tree line but can't place it.

As you turn to look over Jess's shoulder a roaring and terrifying sound burst from the trees. All sharp teeth and charging towards you. Your sure everyone screams and scramble for the 4x4 a little way behind you.

Vincent was closest and was already inside trying to start it by the time you and Jess have both set off to open the back passenger door and dive in, turning to pull Jess in after you but she is not there. Instead the car door is flung off as the giant creature crashes into the side of the car.

Where was Jess?!

The lead weight in your stomach already knew but you refuse to believe it.

"Jess?! Jess!" You hope she got away, maybe she is under the car, but the creature slams into the car again before trying to stick its snout in the open doorway. Both you and Vincent scramble to the oppressed side of the car, your not sure who is screaming loudest when from the jagged teeth you see one long tan delicate arm you know belongs to only one person.

Later you will remember hearing the tinny voices from Vincent's phone shouting but for now all you hear is the creature and the car screeching in protect as it is flipped onto its side, then roof, then begins to be squashed under the creatures weight. You don't know whether to be please of not that it hasn't rain in a few days so the ground is quiet solid.

The creature suddenly gets off and saunters away towards the embankment . The whole attack lasted seconds but they have to be the longest in history. After a moment you try to swallow but your throat feels too tight, the contents of your stomach want to escape and you can't stop shaking went you see the arm laying beside the car as if beckoning you out.

" what was that thing?" You whimper, you try to be strong. You remember seeing movies and reading books and scoffing at the scared girls that have to be recused but this is really bloody terrifying. Vincent shifts and you realise your not the only one scared out of your mind.

"The I-Rex." He mutters " but it should…shouldn't be here. Why is it hear? Why hasn't it been detained already?!" He was getting louder and panicking. You don't want that thing to come back, so you try to shush him. "They said it wouldn't be ready yet!" The ground shakes beneath you. You look up to see white clawed feet and can make out its upper body in the turned mirror. You can hear the heavy breathing as it huffs and leans down towards the car window. It looks at the car then the embankment. You have a horrible feeling it's working out how to kill you. You hear shouting on the phone, which has fallen out besides the car.

In a flash the I-Rex is on you. Half kicking, half dragging, half caring the car towards the embankment.

You try to remember where you are and what was on the other side, but you can't think straight. The river it seems no more then a couple of feet down. Vincent makes a choking noise as the car is pushed over the side into the water. You hold on and shut your eyes on impact. The car lands roof down and the sound of water rushing in is more scary then you thought possible. The car groans, turning slightly in the water. You take several deep breaths before the cold water can caresses your face as it submerges you. Water fills your ears and nose, trying to force itself into your body by any means.

Vincent manages to escapes out of the back door that isn't there any more, you make to follow but find your foot is stuck under the seats.

Everything logical and all the books you remember reading tell you not to panic, but in that moment? Logic is forgotten and the basic human instinct for the need to survive kicks try not to panic. You would normally take a breath but you're underwater by now. You twist and pull your foot but it doesn't work. Your lungs start to burn. Is this it, your final moments ?

You finally wiggle out of your shoe only to notices the water around the car has been tinted pink and your vision is darkening around the edges. You let the water carry you away. You claw your way to the surface, gulping painfully for a lungful of oxygen and coughing up the water that managed to make it way inside, thankfully you are near the opposition bank a little way down stream. Looking around yourself, wishing and hoping that the creature isn't around.

Every noise, ever movement snaps at your attention. You lay low in the reeds and trying to even your heavy breathing, but you barely have the strength to pull yourself clear of the water.

Part of you wants to push back into the river and let it take you, it would be easier. Everything that has just happened starts repeating in your head. Your stomach empties until they is nothing left inside you, acid burns your throat with pitiful sobs and shaking breaths. You tell your self to stop.

Stop crying, stop thinking, stop feeling, stop everything.

Just breathe. Beautiful oxygen.

Why are you still alive?

Stop it!

You should be dead!

STOP IT!

You feel something run down your face from above your eye and wipe your face to find sticky red liquid covering you hand. You slowly become aware of how much you hurt.

You throw up again….well you try at least but there is nothing inside you now.

What was left of Jess's torn arm in the mud springs to mind. You argue with your self and try to remember all the lectures your brother and father gave you about survival.

Once you are strong enough to at least get to your knees you pull yourself up. You have to move. You stumble around for a time and find a pointy stick. You admit it's not even a good stick but it makes you feel better having something in you hands. Something to help you balance.

You hear something ahead of you. Rustling and murmuring. You pray it's not something that will try an eat you. You raise your stick and creep forward. You know you don't look very fighting. Your missing a shoe, your half covered in mud and your own blood and shaking like a leave in the wind.

A human male emerges from the foliage and red hair female behind him. You begin to think your hallucinating. Before you stand Owen Grady and Claire Dearling. You blink at each other before Owen's whole body relaxes and he crushes you to him, kissing your face in relief. He keep saying your name like a pray of his own, before he pulls back and touches your face, looking carefully at the cuts on it. You in turn look at him like he's not real. Why is he here? How is he here? What is Claire here? What was the I-Rex? It's not like any dinosaurs you have seen. How was it here? Is it still out here? You don't realise your babbling these out loud until you see Owen smiling at you.

Owen uses his shirt to wipe your face clean as the pair explain that claire's nephews are out here somewhere and that the Indomiouse Rex planned it's escape and has been killing for sport ever since earlier this afternoon. It had been made out of T-Rex and something classified. Once they have finished Owen hesitates in front of you before kissing your forehead and mutters into your skin " never do that again."

You had refused point blank to go to the car the pair had arrived in, claiming that another pair of eyes would be better and claiming you're a better shot then Owen anyway. Which was true when you weren't trembling with shock and adrenaline, but also you don't want to be alone again. Owen was clearly unhappy that both you and Claire refused to leave and shuffled off in the direction opposite direction. You clutch at your stick and marched after them. You had something to focus on now.

You come upon the old Jurassic Park visitors centre. You try to envision what it would be like twenty years ago, when your aunt Ellie was younger then you are now and was one of the first visitors.

You find an old garage with one discarded jeep and a forgotten road.

" that road goes back to the park" Claire looks down the road

" we can't be that far behind them. How did they get one of these started" Owen checks the battery when a crunch rattled around the area and Claire shot back inside and all three of you knelt beside the car watching the entrance with baited breath.

The I-Rex crouches and sticks its head into the garage, sniffing and huffing. It's hot breath smells like rotten meat, it's over powering. It pushes against the jeep behind you before lurching forward and snagging a lose bit of Owens pants and pulls.

Owen half turns grabbing the car to anchor himself as you and Claire both grab him. You reach with one hand for your stick, noting that Owens gun was around the other side of the jeep as you pull yourself half over Owens waist and stab the Jurassic creature in the eye with your stick.

It peals back, screeching, raising a claw to burst the stick from its eye. The stick snaps and it screeches again in anger. Meanwhile Owen grabbed the gun and bustle both you and Claire out the room before the I-Rex smashes into it through the roof.

" I think you've really pissed it off!" Owen shouts at you as you run towards the old entrance.

"the feeling is mutual!" You shout back. Fear making way for anger. As you make the forest, you watch Claire sprint past you in ridiculous sized heels and can't help but feel jealous. You can barely walk in heels let alone run in them. You hear loud thudding and don't know if it's your heart or the creature. You turn seeing Claire pulling out her phone, no doubt to call the main office you think.

" …whose flying it?" The thudding gets louder and you see a helicopter fly over head in the direction you just came from.

-lb-

After watching the helicopter crash into the Aviary you make your way back to the Main Street and the Innovation Centre.

Jumping off the back of a quad bike you collect a tranquilliser gun from a crew member that was running by you. Owen shoots you a look of clear disapproval at you handling a weapon right now, and you shoot him one back clearly saying "bit me".

It seemed to you that the whole of the residents of the bird house were descending upon Main Street of Jurassic world. The three of you make your way through the crowd, you and Owen shooting the pterosaurs that came too close.

You are trying to keep an eye on Claire, (thankfully that your shaking has stopped.) when you see Owen go down beside you suddenly, a Dimorphodon snapping at his face as he struggles to push it off. You check on Claire as you step towards Owen and whack the Dimorphodon on the side before aiming the gun and firing. Swinging your gun over your shoulder as you reach down to pull Owen up.

"Don't ever do that agin," you repeat his earlier statement back at him.

You see Claire scurrying towards two young boys, as Owens warm hand claps your own. His body brushes against yours and he has that look on his face. That look that can make your inside squirm with delight. You notice he is not looking at your eyes but your lips as he slightly dips his head. Everything fades but him. He still has hold of your hand and suddenly gentle lips meet yours. All those months have been leading to this, and part of you wishes it would never end but part of you know it must. When you finally break apart you have no doubt in your mind that your probably blushing quite a lovely shade of pink as you try to organise your thoughts back in to working mode. You expect him to smirk or tease you about it but the way he looks at you now, like you're the sun first rising after years of darkness. It take your breath away.

Claire makes a stuttered introduction to Zach and Gray her nephews as they stand open mouthed watching you. You can't wait to tell Jess, you think before remember you can't tell her anything. Now your making yourself sad so you shake it off for now. Focusing on getting the teen and preteen to a car and out of the crowd.

You over hear Claire say something about the Raptors and Owen cursing. Only one thing would make him hiss curses like that about his raptors and that was Hoskins. You all clime into a 4x4 and you try not to think about the last one you where in.

When you arrive at the Raptor pen Hoskins already has guys all over the place and Barry is stood to the side arms crossed glaring towards Hoskins. Owen and Claire both leap out of the vehicle and storm towards Hoskins. Somethings tells you that maybe the kids shouldn't be left alone quite so soon so you stay in the car to see Owen punch Hoskins and you don't deny the little bit of pleasure you get seeing this.

" Get the hell outta here, and stay away from my animals." You hear Owen growl.

Both the boys wince at the blow.

"your boyfriend a badass" the older one –Zach says. You can't help but smile before you slide out of the car.

" stay here until someone gives you the all clear." You implore, remembering being that's age and being a little rebellious.

You stand by Barry's side as he looks around you for Jess. You are fill with pain, how can you tell him she won't be coming back, but he looks at you like he already knows. Instead he nods sadly once and pulls you into a hug. Eventually Owen calls him over to the meeting he is having ping with Hoskins and you go looking for a first aid kit. You check the boys first, they only have cuts and bruises, for which your grateful. You set to work stitching up the cut above your eye which had opened again once you clean it properly. You may not be a doctor but you had enough knowledge to fix yourself up. Besides the adrenaline in your body has stopped and your whole body aches like you have been inside a washing machine at full spin.

Once you have cleaned yourself up and found a pair of shoes close to your size, you look at the boys. You have never though about having kids and you're the youngest in the family. Your not sure how or why they became your change but your happy for the distraction.

"hey, want to see the raptors?" You asks and your pretty sure Gray is vibrating with joy. They nod, as you pack away the first aid box and spy Owen, with his back to you, murmuring to his girls, like they understand him. " just keep this side of the fence, ok?" They nod again and you chuckle at them as they make there way over to the fence, you close behind them. Gray was telling you and asking questions about them excitedly, and you admit to yourself that you were like that at his age.

"Are they safe?" Gray asks Owen turns looking at the boys with a raised eyebrow before your eyes meet. He shakes his head.

"No." They is a few seconds of silence as the boys think on this. Blue and the others huff loudly, chittering to each other.

" what are their names?" Owen smiles at the boy pointing to each raptor in turn.

"That's Charlie, Echo, Delta and Blue, she's the beta." He crosses his arms looking slightly smug knowing the question that always follows.

"Whose the Alpha?" And there it is, you roll your eyes as Owen sends a wink in your direction.

" your looking at him, kid." He crosses his arms to look more intimidating. You hold back a snort. He may look like a big scary alpha, and yes you know he can pull it off, as you found out earlier today, but he can be the biggest most docile puppy you have ever seen.

Claire appears and drags the boys towards a veterinary van you had seen when you pulled in. Owen steps towards the bars, concern written into his face.

" how are you feeling?" He asks softly, you shrug because you don't know yourself. You're in pain both physically and mentally, you know your going to be messed up for weeks if not longer. You wrap your arms around your self, as if holding yourself together. He nods and looks like he wants to be the one wrapping his arms around you.

" we're about to do something incredible stupid and dangerous." He says finally glancing at the raptors.

" I know." You have a bad feeling about what they are about to do. Using raptors to hunt down the I-Rex. Unbelievable, but sometimes you need monsters to fight monsters. Dinosaurs to find dinosaurs.

"I want you to stay here, look after the kids and Claire." You step up to the bars mirroring him.

"You going to let me have a gun this time?" You tease, he sends you a brief smirk before becoming serious far to quickly. He reaches through the bars and strokes your cheek. After a shuddering breathe he says quietly,

" I watched you die today." You look at him confuse. " I was in the control room when they called everyone back." He swallows and his hand moves behind your neck, pulling towards to bars, " You guys were on the edge of one of the cameras. I watched as that creature tore apart the 4x4 and dragged it towards the embankment. I though….I thought that's it. She's gone and I never got the chance." He whispered the last line, his face so close to yours. " the chance to tell you I'm in love with you. I don't know when I started falling for you but… I just know I am. I wish…I hoped not to tell you like this. Not with some science experiment gone wrong chasing after us, but…" He stops talking altogether and just looks at you. "N/a" his forehead knocks against yours. You pull on his jacket and kiss him softly, pouring how you felt for years into the kiss.

" I know. I'm pretty sure I have loved you as long as I have known you." You pull apart and he gives you a playful look.

" so it was my boyish charm and good looks?" You scoff and roll your eyes, pushing him away with a hand on his chest.

" well, they helped." You smirk at him. You both smile at each other, before you lean up to kiss him again. However before your lips brush against each other-

"Grady! We're ready." One of the soldiers yell, you are sure the Hoskins has already fled to the control room. Making you pull away from each other, Owen scowls after him.

You take a deep breathe. Willing the heat in your cheeks to fade. Jess would laugh.

Animals, straw, sweat and Owen Grady.

"just be careful, okay?" He nods at you and with a longing look he left.

You step away from the raptors and head towards the truck with the others already inside when you heard it. A familiar clicking and chirping that you remember hearing hours earlier. You spin towards the raptor cage, fear gripping you tightly.

Velociraptor.

It was part velociraptor.

The I-Rex was part Velociraptor!

What idiot made something that was half T-Rex, half Velociraptor?!

An ultimate predator!

That's why it's call sounded so familiar. You had heard it countless time before.

Why didn't you recognise it to begin with?!

You race around the side after Owen. He was already on his bike and the raptors we suddenly released making you halt as they raced into the forest. Excited calls echoing throughout the trees.

"Owen!" You call, he turns seeing you before revving the bike.

"get back to the truck" with that he speeds after the raptors followed closely by the others. You curses after him, before running to the truck and telling Claire to move over to the passenger side. You're technically the Vet now so this is your truck.

"can you contact them?" you ask her, slamming the door behind you. She shoots you a look like she can't believe you have the nerve to order her around. The boys look through the small window between the driver and back section.

"only to the control room." You curse again, trying to think and watching the group on the camera slow down.

" I know what you classified component is. I just hope I'm wrong." Claire looks at you shocked. Big eyes staring at you, unblinking. "Raptor. It's part Velociraptor, isn't it." Claire shakes her head, already grasping the importance of it.

" I, I don't know. They never told me. What do we do?"

" can control contact them?" Claire clasps the radio taking to someone called Lowery.

"What's going on?" You hear Gray ask and turn to see them fixed on the screen. All hell is breaking lose. You cruse again. Your too late.

"Make sure that door is locked and hold on." You start the van, feeling it jump to life.

Smack!

Both you and Claire scream in surprise, a bloody hand print on your window and a bloody soldier outside.

"Go! Get out of here!" You see him being taken down by one of the raptors, you don't wait around to find out who. You hit the gas.

"hold on!" You fly down the mud road, glancing in the mirrors to see the you were being followed by the pack minuses one, you think. You swerve, pushing one off the road and you hear a crash in the back and the boys shouting and arguing. Claire opens the window to the back again as something crashes through the driver side window.

Hot, reptilian, angry with sharp hungry teeth and snapping.

You hear Claire screaming and your sure you are too. You slam on the breaks as the raptor is flung out with the sudden loss of momentum.

You hit the gas again.

You hear the boys cheering.

" I can't wait to tell mom!" One exclaims

"No! Do not tell your mother" Claire pleads looking relived. You smile. A thud against your door makes you jump, you expect the worst only to find Owen on his own motorbike.

" follow me" he calls over both engines before moving ahead of you. You settle on glaring at him as your not sure if you want to kiss him or punch him when you stop the car.

-lb-

You fly out of the van taking one of Gray's hand in yours as his brother grabs his other one and you join Owen and Claire running through the Innovation centre labs when you hear a smash. You all pause.

"But they have evacuated the labs" you hear Claire say. As a group you creep towards one of the doors.

Soldiers are placing cyo tubes filled with dinosaur DNA into carriers and moving them out.

"What's going on here?" Claire asks confused but trying to sound like she is in charge.

"Well that's above your pay grade, honey." Says the voice you have come to hate. Vic Hoskins stands before you, smiling proudly. "Millions of years of evolution...what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just—." He is cut off by –you think- Delta pushes open the door which had swing shut behind you. Eyes on Hoskins with something akin to loathing in her eyes, she snarls. " Oh shit!" Hoskins turns from your group to face Delta as everyone backs away. Delta never even looks over in your direction, focus only on Hoskins as he tried to reason with her.

Fool.

She is a wild animal.

She can not be reason with.

You pull the boys out of the door as Delta savages Hoskins hand before going in for the kill. Gurgling screams follow you down the hall. Claire leads you down the corridor before Delta crash through the glass wall in front for her and all of you back away and race back towards the main door, all the while being followed closely by Delta. Later when you can think clearly you would realise that you were being herded towards Blue. Who was waiting outside the door, in the Main Street plaza.

On the way out Gray had hit a information board, creating a distraction and slowing Delta down, giving you all mere seconds as you reached the main door.

Outside Blue and Owen stare at each other while Echo and Delta chirp at either side of your group. You pull the boys between yourself and Claire with Owen in front, watching for any signs of attack. Blue chirps and purrs at Owen. You know raptors are clever, really clever and you hope they can work out that Owen is the same man who raised them. Echo sniffs loudly at you, hot stale breathe fawning over you, before whining and chirping towards you then Blue.

The ground trembles and the I-Rex strolls around the street corner to face you. She grunts and growls at Blue and the others, as if disappointed that you are still alive. Now that you can see her clearly, your breathe stills in your lungs. She was beautiful but more dangerous then should ever be possible. This was scientists playing God at its best. A Mesozoic Frankenstein monster.

A large part of you hopes Blue recognises Owen and will aid him. Blue looks back at the I-rex before chirping softly at Owen and springing at the I-rex. Refill you as the other two join in once Blue is pushed aside. This is the pack protecting each other and we were part of that pack. Owen pushes the group to run around the fighting dinosaurs. He pulls his gun and aims, his back to you as you help the others jump over an table into the snack kiosk. You hear Gray muttering figures as you watch Owen and the raptors. You know they won't be enough to stop the I-Rex. You look around the area, trying to find something to use to your advantage. You try to remember all the books you read on Velociraptor and try to remember any weaknesses. You didn't get a job here on your wit but on your knowledge of dinosaurs and animal behaviour, however all you can think about is Owen and the I-Rex's teeth.

"More teeth." You hear, bringing you out of your thoughts. You glance towards Gray. "We need more teeth." The poor kid looks terrified, but your brain is in fast forward.

More teeth.

Going through every carnivore on the island that could face the I-Rex, a herbivore might injure her but the odds would be in the I-Rex's favour. The Mosasaurus springs to mind but she is water bound and a mile or so down the street . The T-rex, was next on the list and she is just down the road. Less the a second has pass as you nod to yourself and spring up to the first aid kit all the kiosk stands have. You pull out a radio and throw it to Claire, while searching for a flare you tell her to contact control and to open paddock 9 when you tell them to. She stared at you wide eyed before nodding, you can see she has come to the same conclusion moments after you do.. You glance towards Owen and think this could be the last time you see him but you tell yourself firmly you will see him again.

You find the flare and kneel in front of the boys. Both look scared and confused. Zach has his younger brother wrapped between his arms, clearly trying not to be scared and keep his brother safe. You smile, placing a hand on their arms.

"I'm going to be right back, OK." You sound more confident then you feel, which you are thankful for. Both boys shake their heads, no. " it will be fine. I'm going to get more teeth. I need you to take care of each other ok?" They looked unsure so you lower your voice " I need you to watch out for your aunt Claire." You focus on Gray as Zach nods, " she doesn't know the dinosaurs like we do. Ok?" Gray nods as you stand and turn to Claire. She hands you the radio,

"Lowery waiting for your signal… Maybe I should go-." You stop her with a look.

"You need to be here for your nephews. They need you." You say quietly,she is already shaking her head

"I don't k-" you cut her off again, once you see one of the raptors incinerated in a BBQ grill.

" they need you." You say firmly, jumping over the counter. You flash a smile towards the boys then run down the employees corridor towards paddock 9.

You can still hear the I-Rex shrieking and snarling over the raptors as you call Lowery.

"Lowery?I need you to open paddock nine." You huffed out, every breathe catching your chest.

"are you sure that's a good idea? I mean in the last park-" you hear a crash and screaming as the I-Rex snarling tone changed.

"Open the door, Now!"

"Wow. Ye..yeah ok." You hear him stutter, but you can't bring yourself to feel guilty for shouting at him or using the alpha tone as Jess would say…used to say.

The sound of the door opening makes you want to run.

You take a deep breath. Ouch.

You can do this.

Just get her attention and run like hell.

You light the flare.

Squinting at the brightness as you dare not close your eyes at this point.

Large yellow eyes blink at you from the darkness of the paddock. She begins to move towards you slowly. Old age, you think, but she is almost as old as you are. You move the flare around and you see this perks her interest.

The flare never normally moves from the goats side.

You wait until you are just out of her reach then run like planned towards the plaza. You hear her roar behind you and the ground trembles beneath your pounding feet as she reacts to moving prey and begins to chase. Back to what she was made for.

You tell yourself that you just have to make the Main Street. You find the I-Rex attacking the Kiosk and a lead weight reappears in your stomach. You throw the flare and dive in the opposite direction, hoping that the T-Rex will follow the flare and not you.

Follow the fare she did and upon seeing the I-Rex she snarled a roar and charged. Smashing into the creature with force and teeth. You think this is good, the I-Rex has met her match but then the tables turn.

Smashing the T-Rex down almost on top of you, you crawl further away as fast as you can and slide behind bones of the Stegosaurs which had been displayed before the T-rex arrived and broke it apart.

The T-Rex is getting beaten but she keeps fighting back. You keep one eye on the fighting dinosaurs and the other on the kiosk. Hoping and praying for movement. Suddenly you see Claire's hair, then Owen and you release the breathe you didn't know you were holding. You see the large carnivores getting close to the kiosk and catch a glance at the calculating eyes of the I-Rex. She was moving the T-rex towards the kiosk on purpose. Your breathe catches again as you turn back towards the others, you struggle to get enough air to your lungs. Luckily Owen has spotted you and was already trying to get Claire and the boys out but they are hesitating. The T-Rex is pulled into the Kiosk and like that air fills your lungs again.

"RUN!" You scream at them and they fly towards you. The boys scramble around you followed shortly by Claire and Owen. Owens hand curves around your waist, burning heat through to your skin. You think that at least you will have one bruise shaped like a hand with how tightly he is gripping you..

You all watch as the T-Rex gives up and just lays were the I-Rex dropped it. You watch transfixed. One of your hands cover Owens the other is being clasped by Gray. Your muscles tens ready to run when the beast turns on you. Just when all hope is lost a call goes out. It was a sound you had never once thought you would be happy to hear.

Blue had recover from earlier and was now charging at the I-Rex, distracting her for precious moments. Moments which the T-Rex used to right herself and go for the throat. The fight was wild now, yet the T-Rex and Velociraptor worked together, pushing the Indomiouse Rex down the street. Unfortunately it was the same way the group was running. Only we were running down the shop fronts avoiding the street and prehistoric creatures ripped into each other. Soon you had reached the end of the street which ended with the huge lake for the Mosasaurus.

Finally cornered the I-Rex snarled and faced off her challengers, however just as she was about to launch a counter attack out of the water, with far more grace then credited came the Mosasaurus. It's beak snapping around the I-Rex's neck and yanking her back into the deep water with a groan.

Silence.

Blue and the T-Rex faced each other. Communicating in a way not know to man, be fore seemingly agreeing with each other and with a final look towards you the T-Rex stalked away looking every it the Queen of the island. Blue lingered, chirping and bombing her head towards Owen, who shook his head firmly once. Blue chirps again before leaving to, calling out, you think for her sisters. What is left of your heart breaks for her.

Claire is hugging the boys tightly to her as you feel Owen wrap you firmly in strong arms and you feel him trembling. You wrap your Own arms around his chest and bury your head in his shoulder. You feel his lips on you hair. After a few blissful moments you pull away.

"We can't stay here." You now hear how rough your voice sounds and cringe. Owen nods a small smile on his lips before he kisses you forehead and stays there, talking you're your skin.

"I thought I told you not to do that again." You huff as you can't manage laughter right now.

"We needed more teeth. " you say simply both of you knowing that at another time he would have gotten a witty answer back, but you're both exhausted.

-–-lb-

By the time the news breaks about the incident the following day, you had maybe an hour or two of sleep before it became fitful. Now the exhaustion has worn off every time you close your eyes, you're trapped in the car- drowning, or about to be eaten or both ( sharp long teeth snap at you in the gloom of the river water) but worst was when you see the chewed up parts of Jess. They burn into your eyes and you still see them when you wake.

Owen had marched you to medical once you had reached the dock, where everyone had gathered waiting for the boat. They had cleaned up the cut above your eye again as it had reopened at some point as well as any out scrapes you had before determining you had concision from this afternoon and a few strained muscle and maybe a few cracked ribs but nothing that couldn't wait until you reached the main land.

You had called your parents who told you that your aunt Ellie and her friend a Dr. Grant, who was " going to be dragged kicking and screaming " would be at the port on the main land to meet you. Owen rubbed your thigh and stared down in to space during the phone call. He had managed an hour longer then you before waking with a jolt. He hasn't let you out of his sight since then. He doesn't outwardly show it but you know he is worrying and scared.

"So, what do you do now?" You ask him, letting your head drop onto his shoulder. You feel him shift to look down at you, you meet his gaze.

"We stick together... For survival" you see a slight hint of mischief in his eyes and can't help but snigger with laughter.


End file.
